1. Field of the Invention
The object of the present invention is a waterproof case, in particular to sea water, opening by mere pressure on two opposite points.
It has the object of protecting various objects, such as coins, bank notes, keys, identity papers against water, perspiration, sand, dust, and the like.
It is adapted in particular for swimmers and allows them to keep their objects of value on them while they engage in nautical activities, such as swimming, diving, windsurfing, or others.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
A certain number of devices adapted to protect objects against sea water currently exist. In particular, belts comprising one or a plurality of waterproof compartments are known, but they are relatively expensive and cumbersome systems, use of which can become generalized only with difficulty.
French Patents No. 2 513 864 and 2 517 183, filed by the Applicant, refer to a flattened flexible waterproof case comprising on one of its faces a cutout into which a rigid cover fits due to a groove arranged either on periphery of this cutout, or on the periphery of the cover.
The necessity of having to insert the cover into the groove of the case, or the edges of the cutout into that of the cover makes the operations of opening and closing difficult, and the cover may be lost.
Moreover, since this type of device is adapted especially for use on the beach, there is a risk of grains of sand becoming lodged in the grooves, compromising the waterproofness of the unit.
The object of the device according to present invention is to overcome this situation by enabling the realization of an absolutely waterproof case with a relatively low manufacturing cost which may be placed in the pocket, hung around the neck, or attached to any clothing base, to enable the user not to be separated from his money or papers while swimming.
It is constituted of a flattened wallet made preferably in one single piece of synthetic material, and including on the inner face of the opening edges at least one compressible bonded or sealed joint pressed against the second joint or against the opposite edge so as to make the wallet absolutely waterproof when no pressure is exerted on it, the walls of the device being arranged such that pressure on the side ends of these edges causes them to move apart permitting access inside the device.
The invention also provides for a waterproof case which opens by mere pressure on two opposite points, comprising an enclosure for holding and protecting various objects. The case is resistant to the introduction of foreign matter. At least two walls having first and second opening edges are provided. A compressible first joint strip is affixed to the first opening edge. A compressible second joint strip is affixed to the second opening edge. Each of the first and second joint strips comprise a sealing recess. The sealing recesses are arranged directly opposite one another. Each of the first and second joint strips are affixed to an inner face of one of the opening edges for producing a sealed joint. The case is absolutely water proof when the first joint strip is pressed against the second joint strip and when no pressure is exerted on the case. The sealed joint produces a sucking effect between the first and second opening edges.
The sealed joint prevents the passage of sea water and is adapted for use by swimmers. The various objects comprise at least one of coins, bank notes, keys, and identity papers. The foreign matter comprises at least one of water, perspiration, sand and dust. The opening edges comprise side ends and wherein the sealed joint is broken when pressure is applied to the side ends causing the opening edges to move apart and thereby providing access inside the case. The enclosure may comprise a single piece of a sea water resistant material. The enclosure may comprise a synthetic material. The enclosure is one of injection molded and thermoformed by blowing. The opening edges comprise a thickness that is greater than a thickness of the at least two walls. The case further comprises at least two steel strips, wherein at least one steel strip is disposed between one opening edge and the sealed joint. Each opening edge comprises a steel strip which statically biases the opening edges towards one another so as to produce a seal between the opening edges. The joint strip comprises an elastomer foam which is affixed by one of adhesive and heat sealing. The case further comprises at least one belt engaging loop provided on a surface of at least one of the walls. The case further comprises at least one eyelet for engaging one of a cord and a chain, the at least one eyelet being adjacent an end of at least one of the walls. The case farther comprises a locking system for interlocking the opening edges.
The invention further contemplates a waterproof case which opens by mere pressure on two opposite points, comprising an enclosure for holding and protecting various objects. The case is resistant to the introduction of one of foreign matter. At least a first wall and a second wall are included. The first wall has a first opening edge and the second wall has a second opening edge. The first and second opening edges defining a sealed joint. A first joint strip is affixed to the first opening edge and has at least one engaging recess. A steel strip is disposed on the first opening edge. A second joint strip is affixed to the second opening edge and has at least one engaging recess. A steel strip is disposed on the second opening edge. Each of the engaging recesses is arranged directly opposite one another. The enclosure is normally biased to a closed sealed state with the first joint strip contacting the second joint strip. The enclosure becomes open and unsealed when the first and second steel strips experience a compressive force. The sealed joint produces a sucking effect between the first and second opening edges.
The first and second steel strips are each disposed between the first and second joint strips and the corresponding first and second opening edges. The case comprises a substantially rectangular shape with three closed sides and one open side.
The invention is also directed to a waterproof case which opens by mere pressure on two opposite points, comprising an enclosure for holding and protecting various objects. The enclosure is resistant to the introduction of one of foreign matter. At least a first wall and a second wall is included. The first wall has a first opening edge and the second wall has a second opening edge. The first and second opening edges define a sealed joint. A first joint strip is affixed to the first opening edge and has at least one engaging recess. A first steel strip is disposed on the first opening edge between the first joint strip and the first opening edge. A second joint strip is affixed to the second opening edge and has at least one engaging recess. A second steel strip is disposed on the second opening edge between the second joint strip and the second opening edge. Each of the first and second sealing recesses are arranged directly opposite one another. The enclosure is normally biased to a closed sealed state with the first joint strip contacting the second joint strip. The enclosure becomes open and unsealed when the first and second steel strips are deflected away from one another. The sealed joint produces a sucking effect between the first and second opening edges.